One problem that assemblers, machine builders, manufacturers, mechanics and the like have is cross threading internal threads. When assembling of devices was performed by hand, cross threading of internal threads did not occur frequently. But, products are now increasingly assembled using power devices. Cross threading occurs more frequently when using powered devices such as electric screw drivers and power guns.
Cross threading of internal threads can be especially problematic for fixed devices and inserts as opposed to nuts. Once a device has female threads and they become cross threaded, the device may be unusable. Cross threaded inserts can be extremely difficult or impossible to remove or replace. Often, cross threading internal threads means that the part needs to be disposed of which could be a very costly problem. Cross threading or the occurrences of cross threading need to be reduced. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device which reduces cross threading.
This need is met by the present invention, where an anti-cross threading device is disclosed. The device includes an element, a cylindrical cavity, an unthreaded section and a threaded section. The element has an exterior surface. The cylindrical cavity is in the element extending from the surface to a first length. The cylindrical cavity has an interior surface. An unthreaded section of the interior surface extends from the element surface to a second length. The threaded section of the interior surface extends from the second length to the first length. Other devices and methods of fabrication are disclosed. The present invention permits a screw or male member to align prior to entering a threaded section. This alignment can avoid cross threading.